


Shock and Awe

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post Dean-gets-back-from-hell, boy bonding, drabble, I wrote it during S3-S4 hiatus, so it's vague...tilt your head if you wanna see Wincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Awe

Dean was floating somewhere in the hazy abyss between sleeping and being awake, not wanting to open his eyes, hoping he could slip back into the dark, lord knows he needed it.  
  
It had been one week since Sam brought him back and he was just now able to sleep a few hours straight without jerking awake from nightmares.  
  
He was really tempted to just settle back into sleep but something felt off and his instincts had been rubbed raw with the whole Hell deal and try as he might he  _couldn’t_ fall back asleep.  
  
He cracked his eyes open just enough to take a glance of the room between the shadows of his eyelashes Only thing is all he could see was a face directly in front of him and he jerked, shout of surprise strangled in his throat as he shot up off his stomach, jerking back from where  _Sam_  was staring at him wide eyed.  
  
“Dean!”

He was already committed to his backwards motion and his heart was still hammering in his chest from the sudden adrenaline shot and he realized a little too late that there was no more bed behind him, just as Sam reached out to grab him.  
  
He reached for Sam’s outstretched hand out of reflex, hand wrapping around his forearm but by then it was too late and his two hundred something pounds was well past his center of gravity and the momentum not only slammed him onto his back on the floor but pulled Sam straight over the bed and down on top of him.  
  
“Son of a…” he groaned, rubbing at the spot on his chest where Sam’s elbow had collided.  
  
“Shit, Dean, ‘m sorry, I didn’t…”  
  
“What the hell were you doing man?” he groaned, still sprawled out on his back with Sam half on top of him.  
  
“I uh…I just…I couldn’t sleep,” Sam said quietly, looking away.  
  
Dean finally cracked his eyes open.  
  
“So you decided to watch me?” he asked, lips tugged up into a grin.  
  
Sam looked back up at him and tried to force a smile but Dean could tell by the way it never reached his eyes.  
  
“S’alright dude,” he finally rumbled, letting his head fall back again, “I did it too, after…after you…” he swallowed hard against the wide eyed gaze Sam pinned him with.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam finally whispered.  
  
“Look dude, I’m all for this,” Dean mumbled, waving his hand over their haphazard sprawl, his bicep pinned by Sam’s shoulder. “But can we move it off the floor? It’s really not comfortable.”  
  
Sam laughed, finally moving and pulling himself to his feet, offering Dean a hand and helping him stand.  
  
Dean groaned, one hand sweeping across his shirt behind him and climbed back onto the bed, face planting into the pillow before rolling back over onto his back, arm stretched out over the spare pillow.  
  
Sam didn’t move, frozen until Dean cracked an eye open at him and he swallowed hard, crawling in beside him, settling his head onto Dean’s shoulder and sighing when Dean wrapped his arm around him.  
  
“Think you can get some sleep now?” Dean asked quietly, his own eyes already closed.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam grinned.


End file.
